Under A Dying Moon
by Beryl Butterfly
Summary: What do you live for when you can live for eternity? Once upon a time I believed I knew the answer to that. Back when I saw the world as black and white. When I thought I knew what the future held. Now I ask what do you live for when eternity is a lie?
1. Chapter 1

**Coming soon...**

Bitter sulfuric winds blow from the west whipping my hair around my face obscuring the desolate scene in front of me. Destruction, utter destruction is all that remains of the once proud city. Sky scrapers that once challenged gravity and dared high winds to do their worst lay in scattered pieces on the ground. The rusting skeletal remains of re-bar stick out of stumps of concrete three to ten stories high like bloody and broken fingers pointing at the sky accusingly. There is no one there to blame. This was no act of god for there is no god. This is the work of man.

Three hundred years has taught me a few things. One, there is no god. Two, if there ever was a god he abandoned his people long ago. Three, people will become what they are expected to become. Sadly that is where the world went wrong.

My human memories have faded but my family's memories go back much further than you would ever guess. Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen and this is my story. This is the story of the demise of us all.

**I have had this story planned for a while but wanted to wait till my other story Awaken Me With Your Kiss was nearing its end before I started on it. The first chapter will be posted in June.**

_**If you want it let me know :P Little button down there says review this story/chapter or something like that. Just click it, it will make me smile.  
**_


	2. 2012 part one x Bella X

**Disclaimer: Mesa no owns nothing.**

August 2012

"Renesmee," I speak quietly as I enter my sleeping daughter's room. I smile enjoying the rare moment. Normally Nesse wakes up with the rising sun rested, and excited to see what the day will bring.

Walking silently to her side I kneel beside her bed staring into the face of my own personal angel. Auburn curls spill over her pillow in soft waves. Her chest raises and falls gently with each of her slow even breaths. I hate to awaken her from such a restful slumber, but it must be done.

"Renesmee," I whisper lovingly in her ear as I gently sweep her hair from her warm brow. "Baby you need to wake up, Jacob will be here in twenty minutes to pick you up for school." Strong arms wrap gently around my waist as I smile down at my gorgeous miracle of a daughter. She growls and rolls over burring her head under her pillow and tossing her arms over both sides to press it down tighter trying to block out the world.

"Sleeping beauty doesn't wish to be awakened I see." Edward whispers, his lips caressing my ear as he speaks. "Let me try."

Turning in his arms I wrap my own around his waist pressing my lips to his in a gentle kiss that shows every ounce of my love for him. Edward's lips curl up in a crooked grin as a glint shines in his eye. "Do your worst my love."

The air is filled with movement as the antique quilt my great grandmother made for my gran is delicately but quickly thrown across the room in a blur of blues and greens. A flash of purple follows as Nesse's sheet lands in the corner of the room.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nesse shrieks as Edward tickles her warm feet with his ice cold fingers. Nesse's crystal laughter bounces from every wall as she wiggles. She tries desperately to get away from her father before grabbing her pillow and hitting him over the head repeatedly.

Gasping for breath and red faced from laughing so hard she bats one last time at Edward missing his head by a mile as he flies across the room to stand innocently at the door. "Alright, alright I'm getting up. God you would think I wasn't surrounded by the super speedy undead the way you worry about me being late." Nesse growls as she reluctantly sits up against the headboard scowling at us.

I walk back up to Nesse's bed side, her hot chocolate and honey nut cheerios on a tray held out like a peace offering. "Forgive us baby, we are just nervous. It's not every day your little girl starts high school."

"Yayaya Mom, I know. I've only been hearing it for the last two weeks. I don't see why I even need to go, between dad's music and english lessons, Grandpa's math and science, and Grandma's foreign language lessons I probably know more than most of the teachers there. Jake's already been through high school once is it really fair to make him go through it again?" Nesse complains for the thousandth time this month.

Her ability to argue only being outmatched by her father's stubbornness. Myself and everyone else in the house including Jake have been willing to secede to her desire to skip formal schooling weeks ago, but not Edward. He is insistent that she have a normal high school experience.

Nesse takes the bowl of somewhat soggy cheerios from the night-stand moaning quietly. A smile spreads across her lips as the sweet goop touches her tongue. "Thanks Mom," She whispers quietly enough to be missed by human ears. A skill she has nearly perfected and one I must admit has proven very useful at times.

Her eyes land upon the image reflected from the large floor to ceiling mirror directly behind me. Nesse's eyes bulge as her mouth opens and a piercing scream fills the room for a second time in less than five minutes. "Aunt Rosalie," Her voice rises incredibly in pitch as she sets the now forgotten cereal on the bedside table and frantically tries to run her fingers through her tangled curls. "Help!"

Rosalie's laughter precedes her into the room. "Don't worry Nesse Alice called last week and gave me a shopping list for possible first day of school disasters." Rose sat on the edge of Nesse's unmade bed patting the spot beside her in a motherly fashion before reaching into an enormous black shopping bag with the insignia of a French Salon on the side and pulling out bottle after bottle of beauty products.

"We'll get you taken care of." Her face scrunches up as she very gently attempts to pull a broad tooth comb through the tangled mess. Looking over at me with a twinkle in her eye before pulling an exaggeratedly disgusted face "This must come from your mom's genes a vampire's hair is never this bad."

Rosalie dodges the pillow lofted at her head by Edward with ease. "Come on Bella let's leave the girls to their fun."

Taking Edward's hand in mine I can't help but feel a little sad at how fast Nesse has grown up. From her first time communicating with us to her first steps, to the day we realized she knew everything that Jake's imprinting on her meant had all gone far to quickly. My little girl who should be just learning how to push herself on a swing was upstairs putting on lipstick and eyeliner talking with her aunt about whether or not she will fit in at the posh private school we have selected for her in Seattle.

As we descend the stairs my hand trailing lightly over the hand rail out of habit left over from my far less graceful human days a familiar stench fills the air. A loud banging rattles the heavy solid oak front door.

"Come in Jake." Edward states simply. His hand tightening around my own almost imperceptibly as Jake bounds through the front door a bright smile lighting his face.

"Morning Bella," He strides up to me wrapping me in a tight hug before backing away slightly scrunching his nose up in his customary tease. "Smelling lovely today as always."

"Oh shut up Jake." I reply unable to keep the giggle out of my voice as I slap his shoulder. "And what have we told you about knocking on the door? Esme will send you to a furrier if you break another door. Just come in."

"Sorry sorry," He answers wearing a face of mock repentance. "But seriously if you'd seen what I saw in the field that day you would knock before entering any room your sister and brother might be in."

"We all know you liked it Mutt." Emmett shouts as he flies down the stairs landing a playful punch on Jake's shoulder throwing him back across the room. "Hey Mutt, no offense but Rose and I are taking my car. I'd let you ride with us but you know... the upholstery and all. You understand right?"

"Like I'd want to be stuck in the same car as you sick smelly leeches." Jake quips back, his smile radiant as he continues to trade insults with Emmett.

"Arhum, if you two _boys_ are done playing we're ready to go now." Rosalie announces from the top of the stairs standing in front of Nesse and blocking everyone's view.

Both Jake and Emmett hang their heads in mock shame. With glowing smiles they answer at the same time. "We're done."

A sharp whistle rings loudly in my ears as Rose walks slowly down the stairs toward Emmett. Edward and I share a look before glaring at Jake who is still staring shamelessly at Nesse who stands blushing at the head of the stairs. Quicker than I thought he could move in his human form Jake is at her side holding her small hand in his huge one.

"You ready for today?" He asks softly.

"Yah," Nesse answers standing on tip toe to kiss his cheek lightly. "Dad says I won't have any class alone. I'll be fine." She answers, her voice only shaking slightly with uncertainty.

Nesse and Jake walk hand in hand down the stairs slowly. I step forward Edward's hand still firmly in my own . Letting go of him I wrap my arms around Nesse kissing her forehead sweetly before staring in her eyes and feeling the venom burning behind my eyelids. "You are going to do great baby. I'll be here when you get home; I can't wait to hear everything."

I quickly hug Jake whispering in his ear to softly for Nesse's somewhat less acute hearing. "Take care of her for me Jake." Letting go of him to return to Edward's side he nods with a small smirk in Edward's direction. Edward's arm slides around my waist a little harshly as he hears whatever pointed thought Jake throws in his direction. I shake my head as I wonder if those two will ever stop.

A cloud of dust fills the air as Emmett and Jake's cars fly away down the driveway toward Seattle. "Do you really think we have made the right decision sending her to high school?" I ask as Edward and I turn to re-enter the house. "She may look and act fifteen but she is still so young."

"She'll be fine Bella. Jake and Emmett would never let anything happen to her and Rose is almost as protective of her as you are. You know she's not going to allow any girls to give her a hard time. We have to let her grow up Bella; as hard as that may be." Edward answers softly pulling me into a gentle embrace before kissing the top of my head.

Rocking softly and holding me close to his chest he hums the one song he knows will ease my nerves no matter how stressed I am. "Please play for me." I whisper snuggling in even closer.

Turning me in his arms so my back is pressed against his chest with his arms wrapped snugly around my waist. "Any time you wish my love." He answers sweetly as we walk slowly toward the grand piano. I settle myself comfortably on the bench beside him leaning my head against his shoulder. With my eyes shut I let the music carry me back to the first time he played my song. How I had so desperately longed for the perfect life I have now, never imagining just how wonderful it would be.

The small cell phone in my back pocket vibrates annoyingly drawing me away from my sweet reminiscing. Swiftly removing it from my pocket and glancing at the caller id I answer it before the first ring has finished. "Hello Alice." I answer so very happy to be hearing from her. I miss my best friend and sister more than I could have ever imagined possible. The house has seemed empty without her bubbly person filling it with ringing laughter. Everyone's wardrobes have definitely missed her loving touch. "How is everything in Denali?"

"Good, we miss everyone so much. It is hard to be away from the family even if it is necessary." She answers. "Hey, did you get that little black dress I sent?"

"Um, yes. It's beautiful. I assume there is a reason I need it?" I answer smiling at the memory of Emmett's face when he walked in the cottage just after I had finished putting it on to see how I looked in it.

"Can't I just buy my favorite sister something special because I love her and she is the best and I miss her terribly ?" Alice pouts. I can almost see her lower lip jutting out playfully as her eyes twinkle with a knowing mischief.

My hand resting on my hip, I cock my head in a doubting position just as I would if she were standing right next to me during our conversation. My eyes close as I imagine her response. "Alice," I reprimand lightly pushing for the truth behind the beautiful dress.

"Alright alright, you win. Wear it next Thursday night. Oh and don't let Edward see it before then!" She giggles. "You are going to love it. I promise."

I scream jumping up and down before I can even realize I am doing it. Edward stares at me in shock because of my erratic behaviour. I wave him off quickly before squealing in to the phone. "You got your visions back!"

"Mhm!" Alice answers pleased. "They returned before we even made it here. I still obviously can't see anything that involves Nesse or Jacob, but I am seeing events involving everyone else again." Her voice sounds very relieved.

"How are your headaches?" I ask concerned. Alice and Jasper had fought leaving the family so hard. They had managed to stay for almost three years after Nesse's birth, but finally they had admitted defeat. Alice's blindness around Nesse and Jacob had been difficult enough to manage. They had resorted to month long vacations on their own every few months to give Alice some relief. Eventually even those breaks had proven to not be enough. She had begun suffering from hideous, debilitating headaches months ago. They would leave her completely handicapped and unable to function at even the most basic level. It was then that Jasper and Carlisle called the family together and came up with the idea of Alice and Jasper moving to Denali temporarily to see if some distance would be a cure.

"They are gone Bella," Alice chirps. I can just see her bouncing up and down slightly with that happy declaration. "Completely gone!"

"I am so happy to hear that, Alice." I tell her. "I miss having you around, but I never want to see you in that much pain ever again. Hey, Edward and I were talking the other night about maybe leaving Nesse with the rest of the family and coming up for a visit sometime next month."

Silence rings down the lines as I wait to hear Alice's response. Nothing but dead air greets my patience.

Alice gasps breaking the calm quiet. "Bella we need to hang up. Your going to get a phone call. You need to be away from the house where no one can hear your conversation when you answer it. You have to go Bella. You have to say yes. Don't even think of saying no! I gotta go. Love you."

"I love you too Alice." I answer still a little stunned by the sudden outburst. I have become so unaccustomed to Alice's spells of silence and sudden declarations, but I know better than to not listen to her warnings. Her visions have saved my life too many times for there to be any doubt, even now when my life is no longer in question. "I miss you." I whisper before hanging up the phone.

I turn to Edward who sits staring at me with questions burning in his eyes after only hearing one side of our conversation. "I need to go hunting." I state simply.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asks taking my hand in his.

Quickly I paste a smile on my face and squeeze his hand reassuringly. "No baby, I just need some time alone. I'll tell you about it when I get home." I bring his hand to my lips kissing it softly before letting it go.

Edward nods slightly with a worried expression before turning back to the piano and playing a soft lilting composition. I turn toward the door pausing in the foyer to look into the kitchen where Esme sits at the kitchen table pouring over blue prints for a new renovation she is planning somewhere up North. "I'm going out for a bit Esme. I'll be back before Nesse gets home from school."

"Okay sweetie." She calls from the table.

I close the heavy door behind me and take off into the forest trying to put as much distance between me and the house as I can. Alice said to make sure no one can hear my conversation. Alice knows best. I sit on a rock cliff my feet dangling over the edge as I wait for the coming call.

A soft breeze swirls my long hair around my face as my cell phone begins to buzz in my pocket.

"Hello?"

**AN: So... Like it... Hate it.... let me know. Little button down there is for that. And for those of you gagging at the Edward Bella scene. Sorry, really I am but it was necessary, truly. This story will eventually be Belice. Patience is appreciated. :P But seriously, reviews make me happy happy happy so PLEASE!**


	3. 2012 part two x Bella x

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing, not even a car. LOL**

"Hello." I answer quietly feeling as if someone might overhear. Even though I know my concerns are unwarranted. The only sound within a hundred yard radius is the erratic heart beat of a young rabbit as it scampers through the tall meadow grass far below, a nagging sense of foreboding over takes me as I wait with baited breath for the other person to declare their intentions. "Aro, it's been a while. I assume you are well. What can I do for you."

"Isabella, so good to hear your voice again. You are sounding very well, married life seems to favor you my dear." Aro replies, his voice coated in sugar so sickeningly sweet with false sincerity it makes my stomach churn.

Without speaking, without giving my brain time to filter the words that flow from my mouth I snap back letting all the hard feelings that I refuse to ignore and pretend don't exist seep into my voice. "Yes it does feel very good to be alive. I do have a new appreciation for life thanks to your attempt to extinguish my family. I really must thank you for that. I will never take another day with my loved ones for granted again."

"Now Bella you know we do regret that misfortunate turn of events. You do have our most heart felt apologies for that misunderstanding." Aro's voice drops an octave his voice grating slightly as if his words are muttered through clenched teeth. "I will save both your time and mine by getting to the point of my call. I know we have alienated your family with our misinformed decision and hasty action. I truly hope your family can find it in themselves to forgive us our misdeeds."

Glaring at the phone in barely concealed contempt I struggle to keep my emotion out of my voice as I speak in a quiet measured cadence. "Surely an apology is not the only reason you have called Aro. A call such as this would be much better suited made to Carlisle or even Edward. In fact Aro, I am a bit confused as to why you would be contacting me directly."

"Once again your astuteness astounds me. I, my brothers and I, have come to the realization that we require some assistance." He speaks slowly in a soft voice meant to lull and comfort.

"And you have decided you need my help. What makes you think I would ever consider working with you. For years you have tried to recruit members of my family into your guard in every way possible. When pleads to their vanity failed you turned to coercion. When they proved too strong to fall to coercion you turned to blackmail." Small bumps reminiscent of goose-bumps form on my arms, a tingling current surging through my body as my anger flares. Speaking in a cold hard voice I continue trying to make Aro see how truly maddeningly deeply I hate him and his brothers, how deeply I despise the entire hierarchy of the Volturi. "How dare you come to me trying to lure me away from the ones I love . I will NEVER be a part of your guard Aro, never."

A deep inhalation of breath sounds down the line. I can picture Aro pulling his shoulders back, the small inviting smile dropping into a scowl of displeasure. The appealing light in his eye darkening the bright crimson turning deeper glowing a blood red as his hands come together in a stiff hold in front of his body. His spine straight and strong, his posture exudes control and power. "I am very disappointed to hear that is your stance. Your abilities could have been very very helpful."

"I will never leave my family Aro. I am afraid you have wasted your time. I am sure you can find plenty of other willing subjects with substantial gifts to serve your cause." I say as a pointed dismissal. A small nagging sensation pulls at my nerves however as the chiming voice of Alice replays in my mind. Her warning ringing through my conscience leaves me unsettled.

"Your talent would be very useful to our purposes Bella, but those were not the abilities we were seeking. It has come to our attention that as you yourself have just shown we are not highly esteemed among many of our brethren. Our lifestyle, dare I say our appetite, has estranged us from an increasingly large number of our constituents." He explains in a patient and pleading voice. "It is of dire consequence that we draw together at this time. If you could find the _will _to forgive us our grievous misdeeds upon you and yours and join us in Italy for a mere three days we will be able to explain the full ramifications of what we are facing at this time. We will also lay out clearly in simple and plain terms what we wish for you to do in way of assistance. This will all be voluntary."

"I will think about it and give you a call back." I answer solemnly Alice's warning still ringing in my mind and setting my nerves on edge. Is an 'I'll think about it' akin to a no? "You must realize by now that in our family all decisions are put to the entire family and decided upon in said manner. I can not simply make a choice this dire on my own."

"We would love to be able to oblige these humble requests, but I am afraid time is simply not a commodity we have in high supply." Aro answers with a conviction and truth ringing in his words. "There is a plane leaving Sea Tac at noon. We would greatly appreciate your acceptance of our offer."

An angered reply was ready on my lips when a chill spread down my back icier than any vampire's touch along the warm flesh of a mortal man, warning me once again of the immense fear and urgency I had heard in Alice's farewell. Through clenched teeth I reply grudgingly. "I will be there, can I expect Felix to be my escort then?"

"No, we understand your hard feelings toward certain members of our staff. A young man by the name of Vincent will be escorting you, he is a new addition to our team and one whom I am sure you will find very interesting, should you deem to engage him in conversation."

"I am sure he is quite interesting. I hope you are not offended that I have reservations about this meeting, but I will try to keep an open mind. Good bye Aro."

Spinning around at the sound of a twig breaking a short distance away my eyes scan the woods for sign of the intruder. If it is a member of my family I can simply tell them what has happened and leave without feeling as if I am abandoning them. A moment of stiff silence ensues in which even the wind seems to be holding its breath. With a gusty breeze from the east a small flock of birds burst free from the trees just south of where I stand and a large ten point buck charges away from me revealing its hiding place.

My heart sinks as I realize I have not been followed. Edward has respected my request to be left alone to think things through. Sometimes I wish that man were a little less considerate. Slowly I turn taking in the long pine needles and inhaling their scent memorizing the scent and scene surrounding me. I pull to mind each of my family members faces saying a silent goodbye in place of a proper one, hoping they will not become too worried when I do not return home. When dealing with the Volturi one can never rest to sure on their safe passage and return.

Steeling my nerves for the task that must be done I take comfort in the fact that Alice will be able to see me. She can let the rest of the family know I am okay. For the first time I am thankful that Alice is no longer sharing a house with the rest of the family. Without another thought, before my heart can interfere with my minds' decision I take off at a sprint allowing my senses to take over. I must hunt before I depart. Who knows how long it may be before I am offered another suitable meal.

I run along the highway just out of sight of the passing cars but close enough to stay out of the heaviest foliage. It would not due to show up at the airport with twigs in my hair and my clothing torn to shreds. The small blood stain on the end of my sleeve can be explained away easily enough, but presentability is of utmost importance now.

I pass many cars on the short run each going about their own way. Some may be going to their families, some may even be going to the very same airport I race toward. Once again I realize how very similar we are. Anything could happen on this broad flat expanse of blacktop. One moment they could be talking on the phone with their loved ones and the next second it could all be over. In a blink of an eye, without warning. I race toward the lair of the people who tried to kill my family not very long ago, hoping that they are true in their intentions. Hoping I will be brought back home again. In truth in a snap of a finger, in less than a batting of an eye my immortal life could be ended. Just as quickly as these fragile humans driving at deadly speeds down this lonely road.

The idea of calling Edward is appealing, but I know he would only try to convince me to return. He would use Nesse as his prime bargaining chip. He knows I hate to be away from her even for the few hours in a school day. He knows how badly I want to be there when she walks through the door, how I want to sit with her for hours hearing her tell of everything she has seen and done and felt. I can't stop the smirk from crossing my lips at that thought. Though I am only six years older than the world believes my daughter to be I am still mom, and talking to mom like that is just simply not cool. Nesse will be fine, she will probably be happy to not have me pestering her with questions about her first day of school which she was less than thrilled about having to endure in the first place.

The city limits come into sight. Slowing to a near stop I blend in with the small number of people going about their day on the uncrowded sidewalks of Seattle. At the first major intersection I slip into a small mom and pop deli and call a taxi. A newspaper headline grabs my attention as I order my unnecessary light triple shot mocha with skim and biscotti asking for a copy of the morning news and paying before choosing a seat away from the windows just incase the nearly constant cloud cover should decide to break for a few seconds sending a ray of sunlight my way.

**FIFTEEN DEAD IN BIZZARE BOATING ACCIDENT ON LAKE POWELL, PAGE ARIZONA. AUTHORITIES STUMPED. **

Something about the headline screams to me that it goes deeper than the surface accident. "Officials are searching for anyone who may have seen this accident. Three boats collided early yesterday morning sending a massive fireball thirty feet into the air. Most of the bodies were too badly damaged to be identified. The assumed cause of death is fire. Five of the bodies managed to escape the blaze and were found floating secure in their life vests near the wreck site. All five bodies seem to have been brutally beaten. Each bearing multiple broken bones and an alarming number of bites from an unknown animal.

I stopped reading. My heart sinking at the truth of what this article was a testament to. There is only one time a group of vampires will feed together like that. Only the very young would be so careless in their feeding. Someone is building an army. Closing my eyes I see the devastation after the battle between the Cullens and Victoria's army not so long ago. Could a small town like Page survive the formation of an army? Or was the army located elsewhere and the head smart enough to take their troop elsewhere to feed to avoid drawing unwanted attention such as this article.

I wonder if this new army has anything to do with why I am being summoned to Italy. The blaring horn of a green and black checkered taxi lures my thoughts away from this ponderance. Smiling at the elderly lady behind the counter I discard my untouched coffee and biscotti folding the paper and sliding it under my arm as I exit the storefront.

The taxi driver upon seeing me tap on her window pushes down on the button releasing the door latch so I can slide in the back behind a thin mesh wire divider. "Where to miss?" The large woman with browning teeth asks taking a bite of her donut and setting it beside her before turning around to look at me impatiently.

"Sea Tac please."

The traffic through town was slower than normal for a mid day but nowhere were we stopped for more than a few seconds at a time. Each second crawling along like hours though as the minute hand on my watch ticks closer to noon. Missing this flight is simply something that I can not allow to happen.

"Could you please pull over here. I just realized I forgot my travel bag. I need to run in and purchase a few things." I ask sweetly hoping she will see the truth of my statement and not ask any questions.

A loud grunt, as she takes a bite of her third donut thus far on our short drive, is the only reply I receive as she swings the car over into a red zone clicking and tapping on a small Plexiglas square on the wire mesh before sliding out a small drawer towards me. "$37.50 and I won't be waiting for you I'm in a no parking zone." The woman barks before pulling the drawer back toward her containing a fifty dollar bill. "The sign on the door when you got in lady says I don't cary more than ten dollars change."

"I'm not worried about the change mam, I hope you have a beautiful day." I smile sweetly as I grasp the door-handle delicately, hoping my hurried state does not show.

With a mocking cough the woman unlatches the mechanism that allows the door to open and at last I escape the stale air of the cab and step out into the overcast and breezy Seattle weather. As soon as the door is shut behind me the taxis wheels spin leaving a cloud of acrid smoke behind with a layer of rubber.

I make my way between the department store and a bank and find what I am looking for half way back. Access to the roof. The thought of breaking the lock on the safety inclosure and actually using the ladder to ascend is tempting, but I do not want to leave it as a temptation for a mischievous by-passer. My fingers grasp the mesh easily as I climb without trouble. Sometimes I still forget how easy physical things have become.

At the top of the building I search the sky for helicopters and the roof of the building for security cameras. Spotting no possible witnesses I speed toward the edge leaping easily from building to building exhilarated by the speed and the possibility of being caught as well as the fact that I will make it to the airport with twenty minutes to race through security. I opt to remain above the population for as long as possible dropping to the tarmac behind a private plane that has just landed and blending in with the half dozen people making their way into the receiving area of the airport.

Once inside I quickly take a glance at the departing flights board and find the noon flight to Italy. I merge into the slow flood of humanity crawling toward the international wing of the airport and approach a gray haired attendant manning the check in desk. "I need to pick up my ticket for flight 23756 to Rome my name is Isabella Cullen." I ask sweetly leaning a little forward letting the intoxicating scent of my breath wash over the woman. A slight feeling of shame washes over me as I do, but I need this woman to not ask any questions.

"Oh yes of course sweetie," The old woman named Gladys, according to her nameplate, whispers patting my hand. "I have your paperwork right here. I must say it is very kind of your family to have sent your passport ahead when they purchased the ticket. That is highly unusual but in such circumstances we can understand how things like this can happen." She looks up at me her face shining with sympathy.

Obviously the Volturi have concocted a believable enough story as to why I would show up with no passport or proper luggage. Not wanting to contradict anything they may have said I simply nod my head and quietly reply, "Thank you."

The walk to the first class waiting room is slow as people press together like cattle moving inches at a time stopping to look in the various duty free stores. A small child walks along beside me, he must be close to Nesse's biological age. His small fragile hand slips into my own as we walk. I look down to see his sweet innocent face staring back up at me with a smile from ear to ear. His other hand holds firmly to the hand of an elderly woman who looks down at him in surprise.

"Hello there." I speak softly smiling just enough to be courteous but not wide enough to frighten this little child. I look toward the grandmother questioningly wondering if this is typical behaviour for the boy. "What's your name?"

"I'm Francesco Antonio Esposito." He answers in a small voice his speech lisping on the s sounds as his smile broadens and his grip on my hand tightens. "You can call me Frankie, that's what Momma used to call me." A deep sadness darkens his dark chocolate eyes as he casts his gaze downward.

The sting of tears burns my eyes as I watch this sweet child shift from bubbly and friendly to sad and detached in a split second. Looking to his grandmother who has tears shining in her own eyes I beseech wordlessly how I may help.

"He hasn't spoken a word in over a month." The woman with graying shoulder length hair whispers running her fingers lovingly through Frankie's hair. "He's been so sad and so afraid." She says so quietly I am sure little Frankie can not possibly hear her over the quiet roar of the pressing crowd.

"Hoping to keep the little one from slipping into silence again I lean down kissing his soft cheek before speaking loud enough for both he and his grandmother to hear. "It is very nice to meet you Frankie. I'm Isabella Swan Cullen but you can call me Bella."

"I like you." Frankie grins playfully up at me. "You're going to sit next to me on the plane." He declares happily lifting both his little arms up to me to be held. He releases his death grip on his grandmother's hand and begs with his beautiful eyes.

"I don't know if we are going to be on the same plane Frankie." I answer apologetically, saddened at the thought of letting this child go for even a moment. His sadness seeps through beneath his smile and his grandmother's grim face speaks of untold mourning. Something draws me to this small sad family in a way I can not describe.

"We are going to Italy." The little boy states in a matter of fact voice. "Nonna says we are going to go live with Zia Celestina in Potenza."

"Well then we are in luck my new friend because I just happen to be going to Italy myself. Lets see what we can do about sitting together then." I smile softly sweeping his dark hair away from his sad eyes. I lead Frankie and his grandmother into the first class room and approach the concierge. As I am about to speak I feel a gentle tug at my sleeve.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm afraid this is not going to work we only have general fare tickets." The woman states apologetically.

The man behind the counter looks at them as if they are something to be spat upon. "I'm sorry mam if you do not have first class tickets I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave this area. General boarding is down the corridor and to the right."

"Excuse me," I speak in a low but polite voice smiling brightly at the rude man. "There's been a mix up I'm afraid. You see my friends here were supposed to be seated with me but somehow they were seated with the general population." Leaning forward I place one hand over his looking directly into his eyes and waiting for the oh so common clouding before continuing. "I'm sure there is something you can do to help us. I would be forever grateful."

"Uh uh, of course. Let me check our roster. Your name is?" He stutters as his fingers fly across the keyboard, the screen lights up with the seating roster.

"Isabella Cullen and my friends are..." I answer leaving room for Frankie's Nonna to fill in the blank.

"Adalina Esposito and Francesco Esposito," She answers quietly not meeting the man's eyes. Her fingers twisting and twining in nervous habit as if she is waiting to be scolded.

With a last look at me and a quick flirtatious smile the man coughs quickly before hitting the delete button twice. "Ahh yes of course here you are. I'm afraid there was a glitch in the computer system, but I have it sorted now. I am sorry for any inconvenience."

Removing my hand from the sandy haired man's arm I smile softly holding little Frankie just a little closer. "Thank you very much."

Within minutes we are escorted to our seats. After settling Frankie into the seat beside me I turn to his Nonna as Frankie lays his head on my legs. His little eyes heavy with sleep. "Thank you Adalina, you do not know how badly I needed the comfort of a small child and a family today." I speak too quietly to be heard by the other passengers.

Her soft elegant fingers rest upon Frankie's leg. "Please call me Ada, and I owe you more than you will ever know. To see his smile again is the most beautiful gift anyone could have given me." She speaks quietly wiping a single tear from her eye before it can run and smear her perfectly applied makeup. "Since his parents died I have been so worried for him. He has quit speaking, quit smiling, almost quit living. No child should have to see what he has seen."

My fingers pause running slowly through his hair as Ada's words sink in. This sweet child saw his parents die. No child should ever have to witness such a thing. "If I may ask, what happened. How did his parents die?"

Ada's face clouds a hardness forming behind the soft barely there age lines. She pauses looking me over pausing to stare into my eyes as if weighing my very soul before answering. "The police say it was a car wreck. They say the other car drove away leaving my son and his wife to bleed to death. Frankie was left untouched. Not a bruise, not a scratch, nothing. How can a car wreck kill two very fit adults and leave a child unscathed?"

"I'm so sorry." I answer sadly. "You hear of things like that occasionally. He must have had an angel watching over him."

"You hear about it more and more lately." She answers coldly. "We flew in from California. I've lived in a small town called Holtville. Its been three years since the last fatality wreck. Its the type of town where the only people who die do so in their sleep. In the last two months there have been seven fatality car wrecks. 23 people dead in the two months from car wrecks. 14 people died in one apartment fire. I don't think they are accidents." She leans toward me her voice dropping so low if I were human I would have struggled to hear her. The anger drips from her voice like venom. "His parents were murdered."

Leaning back into her seat withdrawing herself from the aisle she speaks in a normal voice, the fear and anger that had coated her speech a moment before completely absent as if it had never existed. "I am taking Frankie home. He is all I have left of my son now. I am not loosing him. In times like this one needs to be with their family."

"Yes, they do." I answer quietly. My thoughts spinning in my mind. The unusual headline from this morning's paper, the bizarre number of deaths in Ada's small town, and several other seemingly unconnected news reports all blending together. The number of deaths increasing as each small piece of information finds its place in this macabre puzzle.

The South is gearing up for a war. A war the likes of which has not been seen since the civil war. A war the humans are going to lose.

Closing my eyes trying to connect the invisible links I feel forming around me I hold onto Frankie's small hand. I only hope Italy is far enough away for this little one. Maybe in times like this being close to 'the family' is the best place for this one small soul to be.

**AN: Hope ya'll are enjoying it. I know it is moving a little slow but it is what the story wants, lol, my fingers only do the typing the story does the telling. :) So let me know what you think. Good, bad, whatever, little button down there, come on only takes a few seconds.**


	4. Chapter 4

My apologies for the false update alert for those of you who have alerted this story. I had put a poll up on my homepage which obviously is not frequented very often as the only vote left came from my girlfriend. laughs Any way the poll was to see whether or not I should continue this story since there seems to be such a very limited interest in it.

I have decided to continue it, but since it is such a story intensive story. (if that makes sense) I have decided to save it for NaNoWriMo. I will be putting this on hiatus till then. I will begin posting on it again in December after having been able to write the entire story in November hopefully. That way updates will be able to come at more regular intervals and those of you enjoying the story will not have to go back and re read what has been written to remember what is happening.

I think this has the potential to be a very good story, and I want to do it right. So I hope you all will not mind the wait in order to get a better story in the end.

Thanks.


End file.
